


coloured like candy cane

by kel33



Series: teen wolf holidays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning , merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coloured like candy cane

Christmas morning stiles wakes wrapped in Derek's arms, sighing contentedly he sits up as best he can without waking the wolf. He reaches his arm under the bed, grabbing the special present he had hid the night before. It was a bright red and green dildo. They had talked about using dildos in there sex life, but stiles was inexperienced and even though Derek had insisted he would enjoy it, stiles had never been ready. Stiles had wrapped a bow around the base of the candy cane coloured toy. He also had a Santa hat which he put on, then slowly moved Derek's arm so he could roll onto his front, then bringing his knees underneath himself so his arse was up on display. Reaching under the cushion he pulled out the lube, gently he reached his hand behind himself, pushing one finger in his hole, working himself open slightly before inserting a second then a third. Finally prepared he smothered lube all over the dildo sliding it into himself slowly. He worked the dildo all the way inside himself, then getting used the feeling pulled it in and out a few times before leaving it buried deep inside with just the bow on display.

Derek woke to stiles low moans beside him, he lazily opened his eyes to look at his lover. Derek's eyes shot open, fully awake in the instant he took in the sight before him. Stiles wearing a Santa hat, ass in the air, with one hand stroking his cock slowly, the other pushing at what looks like a bow sticking out of his arse. "Merry Christmas, sourwolf, do you want to open your present" stiles painted. 

Grinning Derek sat behind stiles, in between his legs, he grabbed one end of the bow and pulled unravelling the ribbon. Grabbing both stiles arms he pulled them behind his back, using the ribbon to bind them together. "This is my present, so don't touch", he purred. Derek pulled and pushed the dildo working stiles up more as he groaned beneath him, then all of a sudden it was removed, stiles wiggled his ass in protest, then was shocked at feeling something bigger at his hole, realising it was Derek's penis he pushed back, earning a slap on his rear "don't be impatient" Derek growled. Thrusting in deep Derek pulled stiles up by his shoulders so stiles was kneeling over Derek's lap as the wolf thrust up into him. Derek grabbed the dildo, bringing it up to stiles mouth "open up and suck," he said as he pushed it into stiles eager mouth, "keep that in your mouth, if it falls out I'm not gonna let you come" he growled as he let go of the dildo leaving stiles to suck on it to keep it in. Finally pumping harder into stiles grabbing his hips tighter he came inside him, then pulling the dildo out of stiles mouth he pushed him forward, pulling his dick out and replacing it with the dildo. Flipping him over he sank his mouth down on stiles cock bringing him to orgasm, swallowing all his come. "Merry Christmas to you too", Derek grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please.


End file.
